


Squad Dynamics

by worstcommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/pseuds/worstcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsalenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsalenko/gifts).



“I want to fuck you.”  
  
James almost chokes on his drink, certain his brain has missed a crucial step somewhere. The stress of the war has finally gotten to him, and now he’s sitting in a booth in Purgatory, hallucinating that Commander Shepard and Major Alenko have just asked him to join them in bed. Maybe he’s not in Purgatory at all, but slumped in the shuttle bay. Empty eyes. Drooling?  
  
The couple across the table exchange nervous glances, and it's that fleeting uncertainty that convinces him it's the real thing. Seeing the Commander flinch is unheard of and shit, _they're serious_. He looks to the Major for reassurance. He's the smart one, the calm one, the steady hand on Shepard's hair trigger.  
  
"You're uh... you're okay with this, man?" He's proud of himself, his voice barely cracks. He's James Fucking Vega and sure this hasn't happened to him before, but hey, why shouldn't it? His body is a well-oiled machine. He knows how to please a woman, and he can't say he hasn't thought about pleasing Shepard once or twice, thought about those long, long legs and wondered what those full lips would look like wrapped around his-  
  
"First: it's my body and no one gives permission to use it except me." Shepard's eyes are cold steel as she leans over the table, and he wonders if he's just uninvited himself from the party. Shepard's glare can make greener soldiers piss their BDUs and he resists the urge to look away, tilting his chin in a way that he knows makes him look, as his last ex put it, _like one cocky asshole_. Don't show weakness. Maybe it's some kind of dominance thing, because her face splits in a grin and she looks slyly over her shoulder.  
  
"Second: you were _his_ idea."  
  
Now they're both staring at him; dark, hungry looks. The Major runs a thumb over the back of Shepard's knuckles, their hands joined on the sticky tabletop, and James finds himself comforted by their unease. Maybe they're all having the same crazy moment.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Comm- uh, Shepard, I'm flattered, but why me?" Sure, he's flirted with her, but he's always tried to keep it harmless, only a little unprofessional. She's the Commander, _Commander Shepard_ , human Spectre, badass N7, and she could sink his career with a word. Or just snap his neck, Shepard's always a fan of the simple approach. And yeah, he's thought about it, in the quiet of the shuttle bay after Cortez has finished for the day, wrapped a hand around himself and tried to imagine what she'd taste like, what noises she'd make while she rode him brutally.  She's a screamer, in his mind, leaving bruises and the sting of scratches as she rakes her hands down his back.  
  
"Well, I don't think you'd be surprised if I said you were attractive. I'm going to guess from your constant flirting that you feel the same way about me," Shepard leans back, softer now, meeting Kaidan's eyes again before continuing. "And you'd be discreet. We could... trust you."  
  
"If you're not interested, just say the word and this never happened." He's already shifting in his seat, at least one part of him is very interested in their offer. Standing is going to be awkward if he doesn't start thinking of something less arousing, and soon. Mod tolerances. Communications protocols. Urdnot Wrex in a bikini. He winces at that last one and Shepard takes it as refusal with a stricken look, hurriedly making to leave.  
  
"Hell with it, Shepard, we could all die tomorrow. I'm in." He gulps the rest of his drink and slams the glass down on the table. "We gonna do this?"  
  


* * *

  
His confidence lasts all the way to the elevator ride in the Tiberius Towers, when he's left with too much time to think about what he's agreed to do. The Major and the Commander. Kaidan and Shepard. _Kaidan_.

Shepard had been the only one talking at the bar but it was hard to miss the silent partner in this operation. He is currently busy, pressed up against the wall of the elevator while Shepard kisses her way down his neck enthusiastically, and James wonders how they talked about this. If he's doing this for Shepard. What else he does for Shepard.

Is he going to want to do... stuff? Is this going to be Shepard, Kaidan and James or _Shepard, Kaidan and James_? He likes the Major just fine, wouldn't  have any other guy beside him in a firefight, and he's turned a blind eye to his very obvious relationship with Shepard because fuck what those _pendejo_ stuffed shirts say, she's a different person now that they've started doing... whatever they're doing. He just never thought he'd be part of... whatever they're doing.

The elevator chimes their floor and Shepard breaks off her assault on Kaidan to slip through the opening doors, laughing as she strides unsteadily down the hall to her apartment. As soon as he's inside, she grabs James by the front of his shirt and pulls his head down, sealing his mouth with hers.

The confused spinning of his head stops, everything stops. Her tongue is bold and sharp with the taste of Purgatory, stroking across his lips insistently until he relents and lets her inside. She's everywhere, pulling sharply on the back of his head like she can't get close enough to him, her other hand scrabbling across his side to grind their hips together. Fuck, that feels good, pressure and friction and the hand she's using to squeeze his ass. He's barely aware of anything but her and he tries to follow her lips when she pulls away. There's a low chuckle and something that could be, "Jesus, Shepard, let him breathe," if words still made any sense, and then she's laughingly shoving him away as she pads toward the kitchen.

"You guys head upstairs, I'm grabbing drinks!" She doesn't look back and Kaidan's already on the stairs, so James orders his feet to start moving and follows him, a few steps behind.

He's never actually been in Shepard's bedroom and this is probably the most awkward way to see it. Kaidan sits on the edge of the bed, loosening the laces on his boots before tossing them into the corner next to Shepard's with a practiced ease. Is this his room now, too? Do they share that big bed, not just to fuck but to cuddle, to whisper their hopes and dreams in each other's ears?

James wonders if he's supposed to be making small talk, but the nervousness is back, his bravado gone and whatever tipsiness he'd left the bar with has abandoned him just when he needed it most. What kind of conversations do you have before a threesome anyways?

_Hey, great weather we're having, Major. Say, any tips? Because I can do this thing with my tongue..._

Bottles clink to mark Shepard's entrance and he grabs the beer she offers, grimacing at the taste. It must have cost a fortune the way supplies are these days, but it's worse than cat piss. Judging from the way Kaidan waves off his own bottle, he shares James' opinion, and Shepard just shrugs, placing the rest on a nightstand.

There's a beat, a pause that stretches for a minute too long to be natural. Groaning, Shepard moves to a wall panel and punches something into the keyboard, dimming the lights and bringing up music, something dark and soft with a throbbing bass line. She points to a spot on the bed next to Kaidan.

"Sit."

The _yes ma'am_ slips out before he can bite it between his teeth, and all the tension in the room breaks. Kaidan's laughing again, a friendly rumble that James can't help but join, and Shepard, _Commander Shepard_ , is blushing. All the way to the tips of her ears, and though she's hiding her face behind her hands she can't disguise the shaking of her shoulders. James takes his seat on the bed and leans back on his elbows, taking her in as she begins to move with the pulse of the music.

Shepard can’t dance. That isn’t just locker room gossip, he’s seen it with his own eyes, dodged her bony elbows and flailing arms as she bounced enthusiastically next to him on the dance floor. This is different, deeper, her whole body swaying slowly in time as she slips the leather N7 jacket from her shoulders. A stretch turns into a caress as her fingers smooth down the silk of her shirt to rest lightly at her sides, tugging at the hem to show quick flashes of smooth skin.

“Shepard…” Kaidan’s tone is a warning but there’s no heat to it, and she hums in response as she turns to face the wall, lifting the shirt over her head with agonizing slowness. No bra, he’s geared up with her in the shuttle bay enough to know that she doesn’t need one. Still, it’s never been hot before, just business. Now he can’t stop thinking about those small peaks, what they’d feel like under his hands.

Shepard’s body is that of a soldier at rest, broad shoulders and curves of muscle softened by the wisps of hair escaping her normally precise style, drifting around her neck. No scars, no ink, just an expanse of skin stretching over lean muscle as she bends to unfasten her tight jeans, sliding them down by inches to reveal something black and lacy.

Metal clicks quietly and James glances at Kaidan. He’s got his pants open, stroking a hand over himself as he stares at Shepard’s ass. It’s hypnotic, the way her hips circle as she spreads her thighs apart and works the jeans down those long, long legs. There’s a darkened patch in the center of the black panties, she’s wet already and shit, that is hot. She wants this, wants _them_. Dios.

Fuck this, Kaidan’s already started and James has nothing to be shy about. He unfastens, pushing his pants down past his knees to free his aching erection. His shirt comes off as an afterthought, tossed aside, already damp with sweat from Purgatory and Shepard. The woman herself has turned, meeting his eyes with a wicked grin as she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulls.

“You’ve been holding out on me, James,” she says, moving to the bed to tug at Kaidan’s shirt. The collar catches on his nose and she dives in for a quick kiss, covering his smile with her own. He’s left to untangle himself as she turns to James.

James Vega has seen Shepard plunge into the heat of the fight with fire in her eyes and rally tired troops with a single battle cry. He doesn’t know why he thought she’d look different naked, like some spell would be broken and she’d be small and weak. Ordinary. Shit, he’s an idiot, her armor isn't what she wears but what she is, and it’s hot as hell. He rakes his eyes down her body appreciatively. Parted lips, flushed and slightly swollen. Small breasts and tight, dark nipples. The hard line of her belly, and below…

Well, it’s not shaved into the N7 _or_ the Spectre logo, so that’s one bet the guys in Engineering have lost.

A fluid movement and their lips are pressed together again, Shepard sighing into his mouth as her body sinks to straddle a leg. Her strong hand wraps around him and strokes once, from base to tip, and the jerk of his hips grinds her down onto his thigh. Slickness coats his skin, hot as she slides against him.

She breaks their kiss to moan once and as soon as it leaves her lips he wants to hear it again, so he grips her hips and pulls her roughly towards him, pushes her back until she picks up the rhythm on her own. Back and forth, the wet warmth between her legs rubbing against his thigh, and something about the friction is just right for Shepard. Her head is tipped back, eyes half closed as she rocks herself on him.

Shepard gasps and arches towards him, and he’s reminded that they’re not alone here. Kaidan is quiet, unobtrusive, his large hands skimming up her sides as his lips brush across the curve of her shoulder, but he's flanked her. That kind of inattention would have earned James a rough love tap to the back of his helmet from Shepard in the field, but right now he's too caught up in her panting breaths, the way the color of her cheeks is spreading down her chest. Cerberus could be swinging through the windows downstairs at this moment, he wouldn't notice. Hell, let them come, he'll die naked and hard and happy.

Trapped between them, Shepard's pace increases, little whimpers squeezing out between bitten lips. James tests a limit, leaning forward to seal his lips over one small breast, feeling the nipple tighten under his tongue. Her skin is sharp salt and the lingering scent of perfume, something delicate and flowery. A quiet sigh from above his head is encouraging, and he presses forward, licking and sucking at the peak.

"Harder."

James flicks his gaze upwards, confused. Kaidan stares down at him from over Shepard’s shoulder, his eyes dark.

"Harder." Kaidan brings a hand up to her other breast, cradles the nipple between two fingers and squeezes, hard. Shepard gasps and it isn't until strong jerk of her hips registers that James realizes it's an instruction.

An order.

He nips at her breast, testing pressure at first until he learns what she likes. Quick bites bring gasps, a hard roll of the nipple between his lips a moan. When he digs his fingertips into her bucking hips, she throws her head back and cries out. They're battle signals, clear as a clenched fist or raised finger once he learns to read them. Kaidan presses her forward with the weight of his body and James moves her back, pushing and pulling until she tenses between them, shuddering. Shepard's beautiful like this, though he was wrong about the screaming; she comes with a quiet sigh and a pulsing he can feel on the wet skin of his thigh.

She sags back, cradled between his arms and Kaidan's body, and graces him with a fuzzy smile.

"Good warm-up."

"Warm-up. Yeah. Damn, Shepard, I don't think I've gotten a girl off like that since high school."

"Really, Vega? The way you tell it, you have women humping your leg in every port." Shepard's voice is slightly winded but satisfied, the way she sounds in the shuttle on the way back from a successful mission. Kaidan barks a laugh and wraps an arm around her waist, helping her off James' lap and guiding her onto the bed.

"I do alright, Lola."

"Mmm," she groans as Kaidan presses himself against her, kissing his way down her neck. "Not supposed to call me that anymore, Vega." She crooks a finger and he scoots up the bed toward her, his cock swelling back to life at the sight of her, naked and glowing with sweat. Kaidan passes him, moving in the opposite direction.

"Oh, you want me to call you Commander, huh? That how this is?" He grins down at her and she grins back, licking her lips as her eyes sparkle.

"You bet your ass, soldi- ah! Fuck!" Her head snaps back, eyes squeezed shut, and James looks down her body to see Kaidan, his face barely visible between her legs.

"You're so wet, Shepard," he rasps. "Is this for him? Is this how much you want him to fuck you?" She doesn't answer, can't, just gasps and rolls her hips. "I know you think about this. How his cock will feel inside you. You think you'll be ready? He's bigger than me."

Not that he's looked, but James doubts that. He's a little longer, maybe, but Kaidan's thicker by a bit. He's pretty sure that's not the point, though, by the way that Kaidan's looking at her, looking at _them_. Kaidan dips his head again and Shepard arches, her hips pulling off the bed as her fingers fist in the sheets.

James can't see what he's doing directly but he can read it in the way Shepard moves. Kaidan is relentless, burying his face between her thighs as she bucks and groans. Shepard’s losing control, her breath ragged, and he needs to be a part of this, the force that’s driving her. He lowers himself, a hand stroking up her ribs as his mouth moves over hers. He’s looking for the rhythm and he finds it, Kaidan’s mouth moving Shepard’s body moving his own mouth, his tongue thrusting against hers in time to the beat. Kaidan grunts and moans along with them, his shoulders heaving.

Shepard’s louder when she comes this time. Still not a scream but a whimper, a soft wail as she tenses and then collapses into the bed. Kaidan raises his head, soaked from chin to eyebrows, and he meets James’ eyes with a lazy smile.

“Your turn, Lieutenant.”

It’s a tease when Shepard says it but an order from Kaidan, and James has been a soldier long enough to know the difference without having to think about it. He switches places once more, lifting Shepard’s leg to move between them, his hardness pressed against the warmth of her cunt. He doesn’t go any further, just strokes himself lightly as he watches Kaidan, kneeling at the head of the bed beside her.

“I can see him from here, Shepard,” says Kaidan. “He’s touching himself. Can’t help it, I bet. He wants you.” He’s touching himself too, his cock in his fist, poised above her mouth.

“Tell me you want it,” he says, eyes dark. “Tell me you want him to fuck you.”

“I want…” she gasps, Kaidan’s hand threading through her hair and pulling tight. She raises her head and locks her eyes on James.

“I want you to fuck me.”

 _Yes ma’am_.

He guides himself in with a hand, watching as he disappears inside her. She’s hot and tight, so tight he has to slow down. He flicks his eyes upwards, concerned.

“Enhancements,” she gasps, knowing his question before he asks, “Muscle tone, elasticity. We don’t talk about it in bed.” She tilts her hips and he slides further inside. “It’s fine.”

He braces himself on his hands, buried in her to the hilt. The world slows, every heartbeat a mile from the next. He can feel a bead of sweat tickle at his hairline, roll down his forehead. He watches it slide from the tip of his nose, fall in slow motion to burst on the silk of Shepard’s skin below him. Her shaky breath breaks the spell.

“Please,” she whispers.

He pulls back and thrusts forward, seeking that smooth friction inside her. He can feel every inch of it, from the stutter as his head slips past her lips to the satisfying beat as he bottoms out, skin against skin.

“You like that? Huh? God, if you could see the way he’s fucking you, Shepard.” Kaidan’s watching him, his cock between Shepard’s lips, hips moving lazily back and forth. It should make him feel weird, Kaidan’s eyes dark as they both watch him disappear inside of her, again and again, but it’s hot, hot in a way that he’s not sure he likes.

Kaidan’s lean muscle and tanned skin, dark hair curling down his chest like an arrow toward the wet motion of Shepard’s mouth. His hand is wound in her hair, and he uses it to pull her forward, her lips wrapped around his hardness, sliding back and forth with his thrusts. James has known a few girls who didn’t appreciate kind of thing that but Shepard doesn’t seem to be one of them, if the soft sounds she’s making are any indication.

He matches his pace almost unconsciously, his thrusts measured against Kaidan’s. He’d halfway expected it to be a competition, but it’s not, it’s teamwork, the best kind. The same rhythm they find in battle, Kaidan, Shepard and James becoming _Kaidan, Shepard and James_. In and out, the pressure building in his gut as the tension builds obviously in Kaidan’s quads.

Kaidan comes first, with a low grunt that’s so close to the one he uses in a fight that James is pretty sure he’ll never be able to look him in the eye again on a mission. Shepard swallows, eyes trusting and a little teasing as she pulls off and kisses his softening cock. Kaidan closes his eyes, drawing a few deep, unsteady breaths before looking back at James.

“Touch her.”

Shepard moans.

“No, no it’s… it’s too much.”

“Touch her.” Kaidan growls, and James knows an order when he hears one. He presses the pad of his thumb to Shepard’s clit as he thrusts, trying to hold on to his rhythm as she arches under him, getting impossibly tighter.

“Please, please, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ -“ There’s no difference now, between her breath and her pleas, and he feels her clamp down on him, stealing his last moment of control.

He has the presence of mind to pull out, at least, coming over her tight stomach in a few short spurts before he collapses beside them, his sweat making tears in his eyes.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_. He cracks an eye and finds two sets trained on him. Kaidan draws a hand up Shepard’s stomach, collecting his release and bringing it to her lips, then to his.

“I think he liked it, Shepard.” Shepard smiles, warm and boneless as she sprawls on the bed. She stretches a hand toward him.

“Sleep?”

Suddenly, everything is wrong. His cock is soft and cold against his thigh, and he’s gripped with the realization that he just fucked the Commander. He just fucked two superior officers, actually, and he was pretty sure they’d just broken regs, several of them, probably some of the important ones.

Kaidan and Shepard are snuggled together, complete as two and not as three. Kaidan presses a kiss to her temple and Shepard pulls the blanket up around them.

“I’m… uh, I’m just gonna…” James has never gotten dressed so quickly. Shirt, pants, boots. He’s out of  the door before he realizes he’d been planning on staying in their spare room. _Fuck_.

He’s just glad he grabbed his credit chit, as he pays for the shitty motel room for the night.

* * *

The buzz of his omnitool wakes him, mouth dry and shoulders sore.

_Our place. Breakfast._

He knows that if he ignores the message, it will all go away. He’ll walk back on the Normandy, gear up as normal next to Shepard and the Major, the night before a dream. A fantasy, never mentioned again.

In the end, he goes, because it sounds like an order and if there’s one thing James Vega is good at, it’s following orders.

The fact that he can't forget the arch of her spine as she came has nothing to do with it.

It’s just Kaidan there, minding pans of eggs and hash browns, spooning them onto warm plates and sliding one in front of him. He waits until James has his mouth full of scrambled eggs to speak.

“We… we’d like to apologize.” Kaidan sighs, his own breakfast cooling in front of him. “It wasn’t right of us to ask you to do that, to put you in that position. We’re your superiors and it… it wasn’t right. Not when we knew you wouldn’t say no.”

James chews his mouthful slowly, considering.

“So… what if I liked it? I mean, uh… what if it wasn’t just you?” Kaidan’s face shifts, like he isn’t quite following this turn of the conversation.

“Well… I suppose we would… uh, talk about it?”

James grins.

“If there’s _bacon_ , then we’ll talk about it, _amigo_.”


End file.
